Ava Blackthorn
Andreas Blackthorn is the daughter of Amelia and Damon,youngest sister of Andreas and Rose, and niece of Victoria Chamberlain and Marcus Chamberlain. She is noted as witch. She currently resides in Salem, and She is a Student Salem hight school Early Life Andreas was born on May 30, 1999 in Salem Oregon And lived there peacefully for 17 years, with her parents Amelia and Damon Blackthorn as well as with her sister Andreas,Rose, She grow up knowing about the supernatural world. She is a witch. her dad died when she 10 years old, she hate that Rose didn't know her dad Personality Calm and collected, Ava seems to be one of the most sensible and grounded characters in the books, amongst Rose's sister and often comes across as "the voice of reason". She has a very wry personality, often making keen observations or (somewhat humorous) comments in a dry tone. She is normally very cool and unflappable, calm under pressure, and extremely competent. She does things with minimal fuss, displaying grace, skill, and dignity. She is extremely cynical when it comes to vampires and the reason is suspected amongst fans to be because of the attack by Eric on both her and her mom. One could say that Ava is the quiet one within the trio of girls. Ava is a Gemini and her birthday is 6 June, however, she has said that she always celebrates her birthday a week earlier on 30 May. Ava is the silent observer of the group and she is highly analytical and intelligent. She is the one who sits back and listens to what is going on and remains cool and calm in any situation. Ava is also known for being rather dry and witty in her conversations with others. She is sarcastic when she has to be in situations where the mood calls for it. Ava is very loyal to her friends and family while still being independent. She might not be the most interesting character like those with flaws from a B movie, but she is important to the story. She is the normal, average day girl of today. She doesn't try to be someone else she remains true to herself in all ways. She is who a lot of young girls and women strive to be, even if they might try and deny that. She has a very wry personality, often making keen observations or (somewhat humorous) comments in a dry tone. She is normally very cool and unflappable, calm under pressure, and competent. Appearance .....The beauty of a woman is not in a facial mode but the true beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul. It is the caring that she lovingly gives the passion that she shows. The beauty of a woman grows with the passing years. Ava is a beautiful girl with an oval shaped face, light-olive complexion, almond shaped blue eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair. Her hair was normally straightened during the beginning of season one, but then in later episodes was normally curled. Ava doesn't wear a lot of make up unless attending a formal event. Her fashion sense is very casual and comfortable. Her shoulder length hair is worn in a variety of different styles, although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line. Ava seems to be absent of heavy make up, and wears a minimal amount of jewelry, usually only a necklace or pendant. She wears a variety of different styles of clothing ranging from colorful knitwear, denim jackets and jeans, floral summer dresses, cardigans with sandals or boots and occasionally matches them with colored scarves. Powers and Abilitiese Ava is a witch, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to a nearly unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures as well as controlling nature to a great extent. Subjective precognition Ava has the power to see into the future. The premonitions she experienced as a witch, and she uses them to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain object or person and keeping track of its decisions. She can also focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit her mind allows. Her power is also one of few not affected by Rose's shield. The vision shows up after someone´s decision, that probably means that her power is working all the time like a system alarm, no matter the distance of the target. However, Ava's foresight has many limitations: she can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made - meaning the future can change all too quickly; and if the decision is not firmly rooted, she can see several possible futures at the same time. Also, her vision can be clouded if someone else's decision is involved. Her greatest limitation is that she cannot see any future that involves. Even if it could be someone else's decision that she is tracking. Ava, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible". Ava also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking, and also rather quickly. Empathy Ava Blackthorndeveloped this power in her late twenties, and is one of the strongest form of Empathy possessed by any being. At first, she struggled to control her new power, which caused considerable problems, as after encountering the emotions of others she would sometimes act on their whims; for example, Ava was overwhelmed by his anger that she knocked her boss in the face. Stronger forms of Empathy can be used to channel emotions from any being that can produce them (for example; animals and spirits). Users can use it locate a person, verify a person's existence by sensing their emotions, be alerted to nearby disasters by picking up on the volume of the victims' emotions and pain, and can even become able to use the power as a lie detector. Empathy can also be used to shoulder the emotions of broken spirits, such as Will o' the Wisps, allowing them to cross over. Due to clones not having real emotions, the original can be identified through the use of empathy. Empathy at this level also involves channeling emotions across great distances. It's rare, but another aspect of empathy is being able to experience verbal feedback when channeling heightened emotions across great distances, thus allowing the user to psychically hear the being(s) they are channeling speak.